ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes/Looney Tunes Presents/It's a Looney, Looney Voyage
It's a Looney, Looney Voyage is a 1989 American musical comedy film directed by Chuck Jones. It is the third of a series of live-action musical feature films starring Walt Disney's Looney Tunes with special appearances by Art Carney, Dustin Hoffman, James Coco, Dabney Coleman, Gregory Hines, Linda Lavin, and Joan Rivers. The film was produced by Warner Bros. Pictures, and was filmed on location in New York City during the summer of 1988 and released theatrically the following summer. Plot Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Bugs Bunny, Donald Duck, Daffy Duck, and the rest of the Looney Tunes have made a lot of money with their first theatrical production - Merry Melodies, an idea they pitched for Walt Disney (Himself). Upon the suggestion of taking the show to Broadway, the Looney Tunes proceed with the idea, certain they will become stars instantly. Arriving in Manhattan, the group meet producer Martin Price (Dustin Hoffman) but soon discover he is a con artist named Murray Plotsky upon the arrival of the police. Plotsky is arrested, leaving the Looney Tunes' hopes dashed. They try other theatrical producers to no avail, leading to their morale and finances taking a nosedive. Thinking they are becoming a burden to Mickey when he snaps at them, the rest of the Looney Tunes agree to go their separate ways for new occupations, though Minnie secretly remains in Manhattan to keep an eye on Mickey. Though disappointed by the development, Mickey vows to make the show a hit and enlists the assistance of diner owner Pete (Louis Zorich), his daughter Jenny (Juliana Donald) who is an aspiring fashion designer, and the diner's staff of rats led by Jerry Mouse. Attempting to promote the show, Mickey first poses as an eccentric producer bragging about the musical's quality but the producer he meets discards the script after Mickey makes his exit. Mickey then poses as a famous playwright, having the rats insert a caricature picture at Sardi's restaurant by replacing Liza Minnelli's picture with it. When Liza Minnelli (Joan Rivers) comes in and notices it missing, she asks Vincent Sardi Jr. if she did something wrong to get it removed. When the rats are exposed, Vincent Sardi Jr. discover Liza's picture near Mickey. This causes Mickey and the rats to get thrown out of the restaurant. While in Central Park, Jenny comforts Mickey about his losses, while an envious Minnie observes. When a thief steals her purse, Minnie borrows a pair of rollerskates and furiously gives chase until she captures him, but reunites with Mickey in the process and they make up. Minnie takes a job at Pete's diner while Mickey receives several letters from his friends who have taken up numerous jobs around the United States. He then receives a letter from producer Bernard Crawford who is interested in the musical. However, the letter was actually sent by his son, Ronnie Crawford, who likes Merry Melodies; himself trying to make a name as a producer. Bernard himself is hesitant but agrees to fund the show. A thrilled Mickey heads back to the diner but is so happy that he walks into oncoming traffic and is immobilized when he gets struck by a passing motorcar. The rest of the Looney Tunes are summoned back to New York, only to discover that Mickey has disappeared. At the hospital, Mickey's doctor discovers that he has lost memory of his life. He makes his way to Madison Avenue, where he finds a trio of mice who work in advertising, and offer him a job when he comes up with a slogan and thinks of himself as "Phil". The rest of the Looney Tunes search for Mickey where one attempt involved Donald and Daffy trying to persuade Mayor Edward I. Koch to assist. Bob, Rob, Tod, and Mickey end up visiting Pete's diner where Mickey's friends recognize him when he plays the show's opening number with spoons. At the Biltmore Theatre on opening night, the Looney Tunes try to help Mickey remember, but it only works when Minnie punches him for insulting their past romance. Mickey regains his memories and, realizing the show needs more Looney Tunes, requests the Madison Avenue animated frogs, dogs, bears, chickens, and others to become supernumeracies. The show is a success, culminating in what is intended to be a staged wedding between Mickey and Minnie's characters, only for a real minister to appear (instead of Porky Pig as Mickey planned). With all of the Looney Tunes and the characters from Scooby-Doo present and singing about the marriage, Mickey and Minnie get married as the film ends, as Minnie blinks to the camera, revealing they have indeed married for real. Cast *Juliana Donald as Jenny *Louis Zorich as Pete *Lonny Price as Ronnie Crawford *Dustin Hoffman as Murray Plotsky *Steve Burnett as Ricky *Mary Lou Harris as Sharon *Gates McFadden as Mr. Price's Secretary *Hector Troy as First Cop *Norman Bush as Second Cop *Nancy Kirsch as Screaming Woman *Alice Spivak as Customer in Pete's *John Bentley as Train Conductor *Dorothy Baxter as Elevator Passenger Voice cast *Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey and Louie *Mel Blanc as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Sylvester Pussycat, Tweety Bird, Yakko Warner, Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, the Tasmanian Devil, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Marvin the Martian, Pinky and the Brain *June Foray as Lola Bunny, Petunia Pig, Dot Warner and Granny *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck and Chip *Bill Farmer as Goofy Goof and Pluto *Elvia Allman as Clarabelle Cow *Grace Stafford as Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy and Andy Panda *Stan Freberg as Wakko Warner *Bernadette Peters as Rita the Cat *Frank Welker as Runt the Dog *Corey Burton as Ludwig Von Drake and Dale *Will Ryan as Peg-Leg Pete *Greg Burson as Spike Bulldog *Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck Trivia *For the film, Chuck Jones and Walt Disney decided to reuse the idea of the Looney Tunes being assembled in a large group shot, although for the film it were lesser than in the original. *This was Mel Blanc's final role as his various Looney Tunes characters. The film was dedicated to his memory. **In some scenes, due to Blanc's death, Bugs Bunny is voiced by Jeff Bergman, while Daffy Duck and Porky Pig are voiced by Joe Alaskey. Category:What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes Category:What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes/Movies